road_trip_3000fandomcom-20200213-history
Road Trip Wikia
RoadTrip es una banda de chicos que actualmente consiste en Sonny, Rye, Brooklyn, Jack y Andy. En 2016, comenzarán su PRIMERA VUELTA TITULAR. Comenzando en Glasgow y terminando en Dublín. RoadTrip TV RoadTrip Tv is a British and Irish boy band who currently consist of Andy, Rye, Brooklyn, Sonny and Jack (Irish). In 2016, they kicked off their FIRST EVER HEADLINE TOUR. Starting in Glasgow and Ending in Dublin. They released their single Take This Home in 2018, and will be kicking of their Take This Home Tour on the 20th of October 2018. Social Media ; TWITTER - @Roadtriptv ; INSTAGRAM - @roadtriptv ; MUSICAL.LY - @roadtrip ; FACEBOOK - Road Trip ☀https://www.facebook.com/AlphadogManagement/?fref=ts YOUTUBE - Roadtriptv - RoadtripVlogs and they hit one million subscribers on there main channel roadtriptv on the 30th of march 2019 The Band RoadTrip currently consists of 5 members. They all live together alongside manager Blair Dreelan (Alphadog Management). The boys each have different personalities, yet when put together form a great team. Andy, Rye, Brooklyn, Sonny, and Jack create covers of popular songs and upload them to their Youtube channel RTTV, alongside regular vlogs which are posted on their second channel, RoadTrip Vlogs. Blair is quite close with each member, so this is great because then it doesn't cause any conflict between the members/Blair. They had another evened who left the band Mikey Cobban, he left with no fighting but for family and still remains close to each member. They live in England, United Kingdom. The fan base is called Roadies. Their RTTV opening theme for the vlogs is 'Jump In The Line' by Harry Belafonte. They now have a YouTube chanel for their vlogs which is called 'Roadtrip vlogs'. they have vloged multiple tours round the uk and the boys of summer tour which they were part of, touring round america in summer 2017. LATEST NEWS. -released their acoustic version of the dynamite ep and it reached number 1 without two hours in the uk and reached number 1 in multiple places in the world. - Released their 3rd EP, Dynamite, on 5th June 2019 - RoadTrip released their single, Take This Home, in 2018 - Road Trip did an EP tour and released their EP Miss Taken (Demos), it got to number 1 on the preorder charts on iTunes and is currently at number 6 in the iTunes album chart. -Road Trip performed at Voice in a Million at Wembley and at VIDCON in Amsterdam. - Road Trip are awaiting a new trialist to stay with the boys for a while to see whether or not he will become the final and fifth member of Road Trip. This was announced during their RTTV video on 10th April 2016. (EP. 27) - New episode of RTTV! 'We Found A New Trialist!' (EP. 27) - New episode of RTTV! 'WE'RE GOING ON TOUR' (EP. 26) - New cover! What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber. - The boys announced they have a fan mail address! - New cover! When We Were Young by Adele. - FIRST EVER HEADLINE TOUR ANNOUNCEMENT! - New cover! Lush Life by Zara Larsson. - New cover! Fast Car by Tracey Chapman. - New cover! Take You by Justin Bieber. - New cover! All Or Nothing by O-Town. - New cover! Pillow Talk by Zayn Malik. - New Episode of RTTV! 'Smashing Cake Eating Glass'. (EP. 25) - New cover! 7 Years by Lukas Graham. - New Episode of RTTV! 'How To Be A Boyband Member!' (EP. 24) - New video. Q&A WEDNESDAYS. (EP.4) - New cover! Somebody To You by The Vamps. - New Episode of RTTV! 'How To Summer In Winter' (EP. 23) - New Episode of RTTV! 'Hallelujah' (EP. 22) - New cover! Stitches by Shawn Mendes. - New video. Q&A WEDNESDAYS. (EP.3) - New cover! She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS. - New Episode of RTTV! 'Hi...New Year New Faces' (EP. 21) - New cover! Mistletoe by Justin Bieber. - New video. Roadies 'Christmas Competition' Winners. - New video. Q&A WEDNESDAYS. (EP.2) - New cover! I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday by Slade. - New Episode of RTTV! '2016ean' (EP. 20) - New video. Q&A WEDNESDAYS. (EP.1) - New Episode of RTTV! 'Let's Clear The Air' (EP. 19) - New Episode of RTTV! 'Carrot'e Chopped' (EP. 18) - New cover! Take Me Home by Jess Glynne. - New Episode of RTTV! 'Plant-Pot On His Head' (EP. 17) - New cover! Love Yourself by Justin Bieber. (2) - New Episode of RTTV! 'Mikey Don't Leave Me' (EP. 16) - New cover! When We Were Young by Adele. - New Episode of RTTV! 'The Pit Of Foam' (EP. 15) - New cover! Love Yourself by Justin Bieber. (1) - New Episode of RTTV! 'Savlon' (EP. 14) - New cover! In 2 by WSTRN. - New cover! I'll Show You by Justin Bieber. - New Episode of RTTV! 'OH MY GOSH' (EP. 13) - New cover! Focus by Ariana Grande. - New cover! Hello by Adele. - New Episode of RTTV! 'I Am Bushed' (EP. 12) - New video! Dunk 'N' Funk 2015. - New cover! Sorry by Justin Bieber. - New Episode of RTTV! 'I Have A Flat Foot.' (EP. 11) - New cover! Perfect by One Direction. (2) - New cover! Perfect by One Direction. (1) - New cover! Do It Again by Pia Mia. - New Episode of RTTV! 'Spontaneous Shouting.' (EP. 10) - New Episode of RTTV! 'How Dya Like Them Apples' (EP. 9) - New Episode of RTTV! 'Like A Persian Cat.' (EP. 8) - New Episode of RTTV! 'Dya Want Some Pizza' (EP.7) - New Episode of RTTV! 'Speed Of An Eagle' (EP. 6) - New Episode of RTTV! 'Andy Im Scared' (EP. 5) - New Episode of RTTV! '2 Singles, He Was Gone' (EP. 4) - New Episode of RTTV! 'Whats Up Doc!' (EP. 3) - New Episode of RTTV! 'FEBREZE, Making Cleaning...Easy' (EP. 2) - New Episode of RTTV! 'The Journey Begins!' (EP. 1) - RTTV TRAILER!! THE BEGINNING OF ROADTRIP STARTS HERE. Category:Browse Category:PICTURES OF MIKEY FROM ROADTRIP Category:Pictures Category:Mikeys 18" Donger Category:Get Haxxed